His Lovely Kitten
by pizz4boi
Summary: The Boy Who Lived has a brand new obsession in the form of The Gryffindor Lioness, Will Hermione survive the hunt? Harmione fanfiction. Obsessive Harry.
1. Chapter 1: Obsession

**His Lovely Kitten**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, i wish i did**

**A/N: This is my first time posting! Please don't flame me too much.**

* * *

There he walked, oblivious to the glare that Hermione was throwing at him, Nonchalantly making his way through The Great Hall. His school years had been happy ones, he and his best friend had a lovely female friend who always accompanied them throughout their endeavors. She was slightly older than he was, and they often thought of each other as loving siblings. At that moment however, the girl was eyeing him intensely, as she struggled to cope with her ever conflicted emotions.

She'd felt slightly awkward about him for avoiding her, how dare he avoid her? How dare he forget about her? They had gone through so much and now he was avoiding her at every turn, and it was slowly killing her. Ron was still recovering from the broken leg he'd sustained during their encounter with Sirius Black a few weeks prior, and with Harry apparently distancing himself from her, she felt hurt and lonely.

What Hermione didn't know, was that Harry himself was starting to feel the stinging hex of adolescence.

He would imagine her touch on his body whenever he went to bed

He would imagine her loving eyes glaring at him through his memories

He would imagine her sweet voice calling his name whenever it was quiet

He wanted her

* * *

He finally reached his destination, and focused his thoughts on the impending doom that was upon him. He didn't have time to daydream and fantasize about his lovely kitten, for he had to focus himself on handling the predicament that is Professor Snape's Potions class.

He wasn't succeeding, not even at the slightest

he was torturing himself, feeling distracted and dazed. however, he liked it

In fact, he loved it

He had purposefully avoided her throughout that month, hoping that he would get his sex drive under control, and he was feeling the consequences now.

He was hunting her down as prey and she didn't even know it.

Lunchtime came, and he sighed in relief that Professor Snape's class was finally over. His already brooding mood was made worse when Professor Snape humiliated him in front of the classroom, he wanted to punch the slick greasy git for doing that.

He found himself dozing off in the middle of his seat, unaware that his lovely kitten took a seat next to him.

"Mind if i sit next to you, Mr. The-Boy-Who-Lived-To-Avoid-Me?"

Her voice jolted him up off of his seat in surprise

"su-sure why not, yeah just take a seat next to me, no problem" he muttered, drips of sweat running down his forehead and lightly grazing his famous scar.

She giggled, her sweet voice tingling his already hardened member. The sight of her nibbling her butterscotch cookie was too much for him to handle

As she finished her sweet dessert he wondered how something so sweet and delicious could possibly even sweeter, desperate to lick the drip of melted chocolate off her lips

He knew he was absolutely done and he was struggling to regain his composure, not that he had any in the first place, and to make matters even worse for him, she noticed his glare upon her, and lightly tapped his shoulder, asking what was wrong.

He bolted upright, unable to withhold his uncontrollable lust, and made up an excuse to leave.

He paced to the bathroom and quickly unzipped his trousers.

He pleasured himself to her touch, her sweet smile, and achieved freedom just moments later.

He felt like absolute scum for doing it, banged his head on the wall, muttered a cleaning charm and quickly got out.

He hated himself for thinking of her that way, she was like a sister to him, yet he wanted more.

The day was over, and he was eager to get out of Professor Trelawny's class.

he had not understood anything from it, being all dazed and distracted, and the subject of divination itself was very confusing in it's own right.

in his confusion, he unwittingly bumped into the person he least wanted to meet.

"Hey there, uh yeah i'm sorry but i'm in a rush" he muttered out nervously.

"What's the matter?" she asked, noticing his nervous expression, delightfully thinking of ways she could make him submit

"I uhh want to study Potions" he hastily said, relieved at the truth of his statement. Potions were already hard enough without Snape breathing down his neck.

"Don't we have an Ancient Runes essay due this week?" she asked

God, he didn't even realize that they were supposed to translate Advanced Ancient Runes, he panicked once he realized that he didn't understand any word of it.

"Yeah, i do, but i just don't understand it, i always lose focus in class" he muttered.

She giggled, he was still the same Harry that she'd come to know, her always tense and serious Harry.

"If you want, i can tutor you today, if you really need help with the translations." she said valiantly, obviously excited in that opportunity to spend some time with him.

She felt weird, but she reckoned it was nothing.

* * *

He muttered the entrance password to the common room, annoyed at the Fat Lady for stalling him with her horrible singing.

"Fortuna Major!" he repeated, looking annoyed at the woman in the painting.

"Fine, come on in" she said, looking irritated

"Right, so let's just uhh study in the common room" he muttered

He put his bag down, and immediately slammed his Ancient Rune Translation handbook on the table by the fireplace, prepared some parchment and quill and sat down.

He felt nervous being in the same room as her, but he focused on the topic at hand, and was determined to not let anything happen.

"So where's the part that needs explaining?" she asked, obviously noticing his tense stature sitting down on his chair

"Uhhh i don't understand this one, about the Demiguise and the Quintaped."

She bent down to take a closer look, her soft chest brushing his hair

His imagination going wild, wondering how her breasts felt without her robes on, before snapping himself back to reality

As she explained, he couldn't help but notice how lovely her eyes were, how inviting her body was, and how graceful her posture was

She was driving him mad with desire, and he hated himself for thinking of her this way

As the impromptu teaching session was brought to a close, she asked him about anything he didn't understand

"Ummmm... oh, i don't think i understand what this means to be honest" he pointed out

She kneeled down to take a closer look at the term, and as she did so, he felt her soft skin brush his own, her scent devouring his sanity, and how her caramel brown locks gracefully fell down to her collarbone

He finally had enough

He couldn't fight it any longer

Driven by pure lust, he grabbed her wrists and dragged her raggedly into the wall.

He could tell how surprised she was, when he felt a slight whimper exiting her lips, instantly jolting his member.

He looked into her warm honey eyes, the eyes that had driven him crazy, felt the softness of her skin on his, going crazy with desire

She let out a soft moan as he claimed her lips in a possessive kiss

He revelled in her soft whimpers, she tasted sweet like vanilla, and it drove him mad, completely overtaken with a need to dominate this girl

She tried to escape, she wanted him to notice her, but this wasn't how she wanted it to be

"Stop, please... PLEASE" she cried out, but he didn't care.

How dare she deny him? How dare she reject him? How dare she invite his lust? He was having none of it.

"Silencio" He uttered, and with a flick of his wand, suddenly she was silenced, as if her her lips were sealed tight.

He nibbled on her lower lip, begging her for entrance, desperate to enjoy everything she had to offer.

He felt her tears streaming down her lovely eyes, and quickly moved to caress her body.

She let out a soft moan as he touched her breasts and in a flash, his tongue quickly swept inside her mouth, their tongues sparring for dominance.

She bit his tongue in retaliation, and in a rage, he dragged her to the couch, and held her wrists tighter, driven with mad desire for more.

She opened her tearful eyes to see his eyes angrily glaring down at her.

She was happy that he finally saw her as a woman, but she was scared of him, his power, his brutal strength. She never realized how strong he was, even though she's seen him accomplish amazing feats.

He tore open her blouse with ease, and soon breathed in the sight.

Her creamy skin glowing in the light, soft at his touch.

Her caramel locks flowing down her shoulders and coming to rest near her chest.

Her tears flowing down her cheeks.

He claimed her lips in another possessive kiss.

He found himself nibbling down her neck, revelling in her scent.

Soon he found his way near her chest.

She tossed around and whimpered, desperate to get away from him, scared of what he was about to do.

He forcefully removed her bra, and took in the sight, before nibbling on her hardened nipples.

She cried in fear, when his hands travelled down her soft skin soon resting on top of her skirt.

He stopped.

"I want you, but not like this" he whispered to her ear.

"Why did you do this to me?" he snarled in anger.

He felt slightly repulsed by his actions, he had hurt Hermione and made her cry.

He had never thought of her this way, and this left him wanting more of the Gryffindor Lioness.

He lied down next to her on the couch, still cradling her in his arms, enjoying her soft, trembling skin.

She cried silently and went weak in his arms, refusing to believe that her best friend could do something like that to her, before falling asleep on his chest from exhaustion.

He eyed his little kitten lustfully, admiring her beauty, how peaceful she looked. He wanted her, and he hated her for making him do this.

He fell asleep, and held her tighter.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading chapter 1! If you liked it then please add it as a fav, and don't forget to submit a review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Guilt

**His Lovely Kitten Chapter 2: Guilt**

**Disclaimer: *screams into horn* I do not own Harry Potter**

* * *

She woke up in her bed, dazed and confused. She hadn't remembered how she got there, and what happened the previous night. She stepped out of her bed, setting her gaze around the room in confusion, and got ready for breakfast down at The Great Hall

Harry couldn't believe what he'd done, he had savagedly devoured his best friend. He had hurt her and he was furious with himself because of it.

The Boy Who Lived, had forced himself upon a girl.

He couldn't help it. He remembered how beautiful she looked, tears running down from her warm honey eyes, how sweet her lips tasted when he kissed her, and how soft her skin felt when he ravaged her like a beast devouring it's prey. God she was driving him mad with desire and she didn't even know it. He had erased her memories with a simple obliviating charm and rest her down in the girl's dormitory, admiring her beauty before leaving.

* * *

Hermione walked down The Great Hall, eager to start the day but feeling distraught over her lack of memory from the previous night. She took a seat opposite Harry, feeling unnerved over how quiet their table was. Ron had been their sole provider of entertainment during meals, with his odd eating habits and witty humor. She felt his absence, but was comforted with Harry sitting opposite her, skimming over his newspaper.

Harry felt guilty over what he'd done to her, and how he erased her memories of the events that transpired. He wanted to throw himself into the mercy of the Dementors, truly believing that he deserved such a fate.

He looked up from his Daily Prophet newspaper, and eyed the beautiful Gryffindor opposite him. He gazed at her for quite some time, before being greeted by her voice.

"Good morning, Harry" She uttered.

Her voice tingling his spine, her smile possessing his mind. He was truly obsessed with Hermione Jean Granger, his precious book-loving best friend.

"uh.. Good morning, 'Mione" He muttered out, completely overwhelmed by her presence.

"Harry, what's wrong? You seem a lot more tense than usual." She said, concerned over his behaviour.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit tired. Yesterday's Divination class really took its toll on me." He managed to mutter out. He was lying, of course. He was ashamed of his actions, and was clearly feeling the sting of them.

* * *

He knew that he had no time to dwell over what happened the previous night, as he had more important things that he needed to address.

The past few days had been absolutely hectic for The Boy Who Just Wouldn't Die, He still had to digest all of the information which had crushed him like a rock.

Sirius had offered Harry to come live with him, although he was thrilled to hear the offer, he would be brought back down to earth with the realization that this offer could not come to fruition immediately.

Sirius was still a convicted felon, and thus the prospect of living with him would be impossible, as Sirius had to lay low and live his life on the run.

All because of Pettigrew.

As petty as his name suggested, and as deceitful as his Animagus form, Peter Pettigrew had once again slipped under Sirius' watch, and Harry found himself brooding over it.

He was going to kill this smelly old shoebrush, for what he'd done to his parents, to Sirius, and to him.

"Harry? Are you sure you're alright? You look pale, do you need to go to the Hospital Wing?" Hermione was thoroughly puzzled with Harry's behaviour recently, he hadn't been the same since Pettigrew escaped his grasp.

Harry didn't answer her.

He was conflicted, confused, angry, and his lovely Hermione had been on the receiving end of his volatile behaviour.

He hated himself for forcing himself upon his loyal best friend, but Merlin's Beard he loved how it felt.

How soft she felt in his arms.

How beautiful her eyes looked in the gleaming firelight.

How enticing her scent was.

He was mentally kicking himself, how was he going to deal with the event? How could he do this to her?

He loved her, but his behaviour suggested otherwise.

* * *

**A/N: Hello again, sorry for the short chapter, i've been busy with school and this is just a continuation of the first chapter!**

**As always, please leave a review! I'd sincerely appreciate it.**


	3. Chapter 3: Comfort

**His Lovely Kitten Chapter 3: Comfort**

**Disclaimer: *Carves into skin* I do not own Harry Potter, I just own the plot.**

**A/N: So, i've been very busy during the past few weeks. I'm surprised that i got to finish chapter 3 before March!**

* * *

"Hey Harry!" A familiar voice filled the room

Harry turned around, only to be greeted by a crushing hug that knocked him flat.

"Ron!" He hugged Ron tighter, the hug soon turning into a squeeze between the two friends.

Harry's conflicted thoughts had somewhat eased with the return of one of his best friends.

"How's your leg?" Harry asked, pointing to Ron's left leg. Sirius had unintentionally broken Ron's leg when he dragged the redhead aggressively during their confrontation.

"It's much better now, Madam Pomfrey made me take a sip of the awful Skele-Gro potion as a precaution, tasted like hell and felt like it too." He mused, looking down, before looking up to face Harry.

"Sorry about Sc-I mean Pettigrew, I feel awful, now knowing what he did to your pa-"

"Don't. I don't wanna talk about it right now, besides it wasn't your fault, you couldn't have known who he was." Harry interrupted, obviously looking red, the mention of Pettigrew made his blood boil.

"Anyone else you should be apologizing to? Don't you owe me an apology for the way you treated Crookshanks?" Hermione added.

Her sweet voice had calmed Harry, as it always had.

"Well, next time I meet Crookshanks, I'll let him know." He mockingly replied.

"I meant ME." Hermione retorted, looking annoyed at Ron's stubborn refusal to apologize to her.

"Fine, I'm sorry 'Mione" He rolled his eyes, saying the words half-heartedly.

"Apology accepted" Hermione replied, also rolling her eyes, before turning back to face Harry.

"Sorry about that, How are you Harry? You haven't been eating, and you look pale. Is this about Si-Padfoot?"

Hermione locked her eyes against his, concern showing in her hazel irises.

Harry knew that he hadn't been feeling emotionally well, and was translating to his physical state. He hadn't been eating, he wasn't sleeping at night, and his temper was as volatile as Filch's.

"Yeah" He answered under his breath. "I still can't believe that we let Pettigrew escape, that rat will pay for what he's done, and I'll do it myself when the time co-"

"Harry, don't torture yourself for what happened. You saved Padfoot's life, and that's what mattered. Pettigrew's time will come." Hermione said softly, her hands finding his and holding them tightly.

The feel of her soft hands on his comforted him, as if they assured him that everything was going to be alright.

Her loving gaze warmed him, and he didn't know what he would do without her.

She had always comforted him during his trials, and always stood by his side, just like how he never left her side.

He couldn't imagine a life without his precious little bookworm.

He remembered how his heart shattered at the sight of a petrified Hermione, how broken he'd felt when he held her frozen hands, caressing them softly as he desperately wished that somehow she would return back to normal.

It gave him shivers just thinking about it.

* * *

"Harry, have you gotten the Firebolt back?" Ron eagerly asked his disheveled best friend.

'_Firebolt? Oh yeah! The broom that Sirius gave me' _

"No, I haven't, but I'm planning on getting it back from McGonagall as soon as I can, I feel bad borrowing Charlie's old broom"

Harry immediately turned to glance a look at Hermione, who was ducking down her head to look at the floor at the mention of Harry's Firebolt, which she had turned over to McGonagall over her fear of it being cursed.

Ron was furious with her actions , he had avoided her whenever she was around, and threw insults at her whenever he met her, saying that she "didn't have the right to bloody confiscate it". He hadn't taken her actions particularly well either, he had started to avoid her whenever he was hanging out with Ron. He finally did come to an understanding with her about her concerns over his safety.

Harry felt awful over their treatment of Hermione during the preceding weeks, and their awful treatment hadn't exactly been helped by Ron's constant taunts about Crookshanks and the half-kneazle's focused interest on his "rat".

As he snuck glances at his obviously uncomfortable best friend, he noticed how beautiful she was, and wondered what he'd done to deserve such a caring best friend.

"Hermione, you should get the broom back from McGonagall, I mean you're the one who gave it to her in the first place." Ron suggested, throwing an annoyed look at Hermione.

"Ronald, I'm tired of you constantly bring that up, I did it because I was scared for Harry's safety. Remember how Quirrell tried to jinx Harry's broomstick during our first year? I DID IT BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT HARRY TO DIE JUST BECAUSE OF A STUPID BROOM" Hermione burst out, anger and disappointment showing in her normally caring brown eyes.

Ron retained his gaze, before retorting with his own statement. "But that broom belongs to Harry, you don't have the right to just nick it and give it to McGonagall! Just because you think you know best, doesn't mean that you have the right to act like a total know-it-all!".

Hermione got up, tears in her eyes, obviously hurt from Ron's statement.

"I DID IT BECAUSE I CARE ABOUT HARRY, AND OBVIOUSLY YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS A STUPID BROOMSTICK!"

Hermione stormed out of The Great Hall, distraught and hurt over Ron's words.

"Blimey Harry, what's got her knickers in a twist? That was mental, even for her!". Ron pointed out, completely baffled by her explosive reaction.

Harry sighed, "Forget about it Ron, just leave her alone. She only did it because she cares about me." He suggested to Ron. "Besides, if the broom's safe, McGonagall will surely give it back to me, so stop harassing her over it."

"I guess yeah, I guess I was just upset. I mean she just nicked it and gave it to McGonagall, I'm gonna go apologize to her later." Ron started to realize how awfully he had treated Hermione over the incident.

Harry felt awful. Hermione was obviously dealing with a lot of stress, and Ron's constant animosity towards the girl was just outrageous.

But, something inside Harry had just snapped itself.

As much as he felt guilty over what happened to her, he couldn't deny that his obsession over her was growing every minute. Something about her loving nature just drove the green eyed boy mad with desire.

How could he treat someone who cared about him so brutally?

* * *

Hermione paced to the library, tears forming in her eyes.

How could Ron be so thick? She couldn't believe how hurtful his words were to her. She only did everything to protect Harry.

Her altercation with Ron did nothing to improve her mood, which was already gloomy. She was having a hard time trying to recall what had happened the previous night.

Arrving at the library, she brushed past Madam Pince, and sat in her favourite spot, a window seat in the quiet section at the back of the library.

She took out her Arithmancy textbook, hoping to distract herself from her recent interaction with Ron, before hearing footsteps coming closer.

She turned around to face her unexpected visitor. "Harry?"

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I cannot express how much i appreciate your thoughts.**

**I'm gonna be very busy in March so i can't promise another update will come in 2 weeks.**

**Anyway, don't forget to give me reviews! **


	4. Chapter 4: Solace

**His Lovely Kitten Chapter 4: Solace**

**A/N: Hello again! I'm so sorry for the delay. I've been very busy with school lately and with the whole pandemic thing, i really have my hands tied behind my back. I know this is my first update in a month, but i'm not planning on abandoning this story.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly i do not own Harry Potter, that belongs to the lovely JK Rowling, i just own the plot.**

"Harry?"

To say Hermione was shocked would have been an understatement. The quiet corner of the library had been Hermione's favourite spot, where she would read in secret. Hermione was baffled, _'How did Harry manage to find my spot?'_ she wondered.

"Hermione, don't listen to Ron, he was just being a git. I'm sorry th-" Before Harry managed to finish, Hermione leapt up from her seat to give him a crushing hug. "Harry, please forgive me. I shouldn't have taken the broom behind your back, I was only doing it to protect you," she muttered out, lips trembling as she sobbed into his chest.

Harry was obviously surprised, he had planned to apologize to Hermione for his irrational reaction to the whole incident. He had refused to speak with her when Ron was around, and avoided her whenever he could.

"Hermione, I should be the one apologizing, I was so thick not to realize why you'd done it. I shouldn't have left you alone. I'm sorry 'Mione, please forgive me."

He felt absolutely gutted for the beautiful girl who was currently sobbing in his arms. He was disappointed with himself over how he'd treated her the previous few weeks, and his brutal assault on her the previous night. He held her tight, caressing her hair, trying hard to comfort the poor girl.

He looked down, catching her hazel irises as she looked up, her eyes puffy from the excessive crying. He gazed into her eyes, noticing how beautiful she'd looked, even when crying. He kissed the top of her forehead, breathing in the lovely strawberry scent of her hair.

She buried her head in his chest again, calmer than she'd been a few minutes before. She felt comforted by his presence around her.

His presence had always been comforting to her, but now she realized just how much. Harry had a caring personality, and was an understanding person.

He caressed her hair again, soothing her.

She got off from his chest, and looked him in the eye, before leaning forwards to plant a gentle kiss on his lips.

Harry was pleasantly surprised to find her kissing him. Her mouth had tasted sweeter than he remembered, the soft feel of her lips on his driving him mad.

He found himself deepening the kiss, his hands holding her waist as their lips brushed against each other.

Harry felt guilty of course, he remembered what he'd done done to her the previous night, and in a moment of shock and guilt, pulled away from her.

As he pulled away, he caught a glance of Hermione. Her tears were welling up in her eyes, a sense of hurt obvious in her hazel irises.

"I'm sorry, I-I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have d-done that, you probably hate me more now," was all she managed to say, deeply blushing from her embarrassment.

Harry kept his eyes fixed on her, watching as she absentmindedly brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear. He was stunned, absolutely taken by the young brunette woman standing in front of him. Her eyes were puffy, and her hair was all over the place, but she was still the most beautiful thing he'd ever set his eyes on.

It took him everything to stop the kiss, to stop himself from taking her again, right against the bookshelves.

"Don't apologize Hermione, I didn't have a problem with it," he said, pulling her into another warm hug.

'_Oh Merlin, how will i be able to explain what happened last night'_ he thought in his head, the sight of her vulnerability further splitting his morality. He closed his eyes, relishing in the comfort of his female companion.

* * *

"Ron you can be a right foul git sometimes, y'know that?" Harry exclaimed, his anger at his redheaded friend evident in his voice.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" Ron said back, confused by his best friend's behaviour.

"Hermione sobbed her eyes out in the library because of what you said earlier today!"

"So what? She deserved it, she never should've went behind your back!"

'_God he can be such a git sometimes, especially when it's about Hermione,' _Harry thought. "Well you know what Ron, I'm just gonna go back to the common room, see you later." He walked out of the Great Hall, and started pacing his way back to the common room.

'_What have I gotten myself into,' _Harry thought, arriving at the portrait of The Fat Lady, who was singing horribly yet again.

'_Great, now I'll have to deal with this again' _

"Fortuna Major!" He yelled, and surprisingly, the lady in the portrait immediately granted him access. _'Huh, looks like she finally realized how horrible she sings'._

As he entered the common room, he caught the familiar sight of a bushy haired brunette curled up on the floor, reading a book. Her hair was glistening in the warmth of the fireplace, her eyes deep inside the book she's reading, her soft lips forming a small frown.

'_Merlin she looks beautiful'_

* * *

Hermione walked back to the common room, not wanting to eat lunch at the Great Hall. _'Why on earth did I do that?' _She thought, remembering the kiss. _'Great, he probably hates me more now, who would fancy a know-it-all bookworm like me '_

She didn't know what came over her. She had always fancied Harry ever since their incident with the troll during their first year, even if she couldn't admit it. There was something so caring about the way he looked at her. But recently she noticed a darker change in his behaviour, a more ruthless side of Harry that stemmed from his experiences in Hogwarts, especially with the revelation of Pettigrew's betrayal.

She couldn't say that she didn't like this change, in fact, she found it quite attractive. Sure, his brooding could sometimes be annoying to an optimistic person like her, but she really liked this new side of Harry.

Gone was the innocent twinkle in his eyes, replaced by a possessive, but caring glint.

'_Possessive'_

Hermione arrived at the common room, looking to have a quiet, peaceful moment. She knew that if she'd gone to the Great Hall to eat lunch, she'd have to come across Ron, and she wasn't in the mood to deal with that. She would also have to come across Harry, and she definitely couldn't look at him straight in the eye after what she did earlier that day.

She was also very confused and distracted, as her inability to remember what happened the day before truly affected her. She was a precise and proper student, who would always pay attention and take notes of important events in her journal.

Her journal had no entry that day.

She sighed, and opened "Pride and Prejudice", one of her favourite muggle books that she always brought with her to Hogwarts, and read in silence and contentment for the next hour.

Until the portrait swung and he entered.

* * *

The possessive side of Harry returned as he saw Hermione's form on the carpet.

He had half a mind to come up to her and snog her senseless by the fire.

"Hi, Harry" her voice bringing him out of his daze.

He noticed that she looked down, and couldn't bring herself to look at him. "What's wrong?"

"Huh? Nothing, I'm just a bit tired." She replied, still not looking at him.

'_She's always been a bad liar.'_ he thought. "You're lying to me, what's really wrong?"

"It's about what happened today".

He felt awful. He shouldn't have pushed it further with her, he almost lost control once again. She was vulnerable and he should've known better than to take advantage of that. "Sorry Hermione, it's just that I thought you wanted to"

He was only partly lying, yes he might've thought that she wanted it too, but he didn't regret that. He would kill to have her soft, sweet lips brushing against his own once again.

"No, it's not your fault Harry, I don't know," she corrected him. "I've been wanting to do that for a while now, but I wasn't sure _you _wanted to, I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry Har-"

Her reply was cut off the crashing of his lips against her own, as he took her in a gentle kiss.

* * *

**A/N: As always R&R! **


End file.
